dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Spinosaurus
As fossil material is incomplete (and for a time all known specimens had been destroyed), size estimates have ranged wildly, going as high as 60 ft, though that extreme is now thought unlikely. In some recent reconstructions, the hind limb size of Spinosaurus, initially unknown and based on other theropods, has been drastically reduced, rendering the dinosaur almost necessarily quadrupedal and implying it to be primarily aquatic rather than terrestrial. General Statistics *Name: aegyptiacus *Name Meaning: Spiny Lizard of Egypt *Diet: Carnivore/Piscivore *Length: 15 meters (50 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Megalosauroidea --> Spinosauridae --> Spinosaurinae *Place Found: Egypt, Morocco, Niger *Describer: Stromer, 1915 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Water *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 300 **Compatibility: Tab 1 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 750 **Scissors/Paper: 475 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Heroic Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 伝説の狩猟者 **English: The Legendary Hunter **Taiwanese: 傳說中的狩獵者 *Card Rarity: Gold *Altered Forms: Super Spinosaurus, Dinotector Spinosaurus Availability *Japanese **3rd Edition (New; 002-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (002-竜) **4th Edition (002-竜; Tie Type) **5th Edition (002-竜; Tie Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (002-竜; Tie Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (081-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (002-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (002-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Water Egg (EGG-008-竜) **2007 4th Edition (002-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (001-竜; Blitz Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (002-竜; Heroic Type) **Non-sale African Egg (EGG-014-竜) *English **1st Edition (New; 002-Dino) **2nd Edition (002-Dino) **3rd Edition (002-Dino; Tie Type) **4th Edition (002-Dino; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (002-Dino; Tie Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (002-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (00-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (001-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 002-龍) **2nd Edition (002-龍) **3rd Edition (002-龍; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (002-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (002-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (002-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (001-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 5th Edition (018-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Water Egg Spinosaurus Card 6.png|Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) SpinoJap4th.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) SpinoJap5th.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) SpinoJap5thback.jpg|Back of Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 5th Edition) SpinoJap2006Win.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) SpinoJap20071st+again.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+) SpinoJap20071st+back.jpg|Back of Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Spinosaurus Card 5.png|Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) SpinoJap20073rd2.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) SpinoJapanese1.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) SpinoJapanese.jpg|Back of Spinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) SpinEng.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Spinosaurus Card 8.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Spino3rd.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Spino3rdback.jpg|Back of Spinosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Spinosaurus Card 10.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Spinosaurus Card 9.png|Spinosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) SpinoTai2008.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 2008 Special Edition) SpinoTaiwan.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) SpinoTai.jpg|Back of Spinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Spino4thTaiwan.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) SpinoTaiS25th.jpg|Spinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) SpinoTaiS25thback.jpg|Back of Spinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats )]] *Attribute: Water *Location: Giza, Egypt TCG Stats Spinosaurus (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-0??/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd arcade card *Abilities: (unreadable) Spinosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-014/160, DKCG-154/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Black Spinosaurus *Abilities: ;Geyser :This Dinosaur gains +100 Power for every 2 cards in your hand. Spinosaurus art work TCG card.gif.jpeg|Spinosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Hunting Spinosaurus *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2200 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKTA-008/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: 06 Rainy/08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;of Water :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, draw cards equal to the life of the Dinosaur it defeated. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 180cmにもおよぶ大きなせびれを持つ大型の肉食恐竜だ。ワニのような顔をしている。 **English: A large carnivore with a sail on its back that can be 180cm long. Its heads looks like a crocodile's. **Taiwanese: 有著180cm長的大背鰭的大型肉食恐龍。臉長得跟鱷魚很像。 *In a number of early arcade editions, Spinosaurus was often the second Dinosaur Card in each wave's card list once it was introduced. *It is the first gold rarity Water Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Amargasaurus, Baryonyx, Saltasaurus, Suchomimus, Camarasaurus, Irritator, Patagosaurus, Opisthocoelicaudia, and Ampelosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Water Egg card. *Along with Majungasaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Deltadromeus, Kentrosaurus, and Ouranosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale African Egg card. *There are two species of Spinosaurus, S. aegyptiacus and S. maroccanus. Gallery Gallery 02.jpg|Clean artwork for the Spinosaurus Colossal Rare card Spiny_nagoya.jpg|Spinosaurus on NagoyaTV Spinosaurus Wallpaper.jpg|Spinosaurus Wallpaper Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus introduced in the English arcade gameplay Water Sword.png|Spinosaurus using Water Sword in English arcade gameplay (attacking Megaraptor) spino!.PNG Spinosaurus_skeleton.gif|old expected Spinosaurus skeleton Spinosaurus_hip.jpg|newer Spinosaurus skeleton detailing hind legs Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:DS Game